Zarudan Hou
is a monkey-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the "Smoke gets in your eyes/La fumée l'embrouille les yeux" and the "Endorphin machine/La machine d’endorphin" treasures from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance Zarudan Hou's Head is a white skull head with golden hair, he has red monkey mouths for eyes and lips and red yeti faces for ears, his shoulders are red and blue mandrill heads, his limbs are red and brown monkey limbs with black straps a over it, his chest has a Gangler safe with red and white monkey arms on it and a another one was on the back, his weapon the Zarudando is a red bo staff wit 2 golden flat head screws. Character History to be added Personality He's a sort of a mischievous criminal like a naughty monkey. Powers and Abilities * Lightning: Zarudan is able to shoot lightning out of his staff. * Enhanced Fighting Power: Due to the "Endorphin machine/La machine d’endorphin" Piece epuipped in his chest safe, his offensive power is doubled. * Smoke cloud: Due to the "Smoke gets in your eyes/La fumée l'embrouille les yeux" Piece epuipped in his back safe, Zarudan is able to create smoke to produce a flying cloud vehicle. Arsenal * Zarudanbō (ザルダンボー Zarudanbō): A Bo Staff with 2 Flat-Head Screws on each end held by Spiked Nuts and Zarudan's Primary Weapon. Profile * Height: 192 cm (Giant: 48.0 m) * Weight: 211g (Giant: 527.5 tons) * Criminal Record: Kidnapping, steroids, smokescreen * Lupin Collection: The "Smoke gets in your eyes/La fumée l'embrouille les yeux" Incense Burner and "Endorphin machine/La machine d’endorphin" Wristwatch * Gangler Safe Location: Chest & Back * Password Number: 7-2-1 (Chest), 5-9-1 (Back) Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Zarudan Hou is voiced by who previously voiced as Karehan in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Etymology *"Zaru" in his name come from the Japanese word for a . Notes *Animal Theme: Monkey *Possible Prehistoric Basis: Gigantopithecus **Zarudan also draws inspiration from Sun Wukong (AKA: The Monkey King) from the 16th century Chinese classical novel Journey to the West due to his primary weapon being a Bo Staff and has the ability to generate and ride on a cloud (Due to the "Smoke muddles his eyes/La fumée l'embrouille les yeux" piece from the Lupin Collection) . **Zarudan's design may have also incorporated elements of a mandrill and a baboon. **Zarudan's appearance is somewhat similar to Hihi from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. ***Zarudan's similarities with Hihi is also that both appeared in a New Ranger Episode. * Zarudan is the first standard Gangler Monster without a human form to use two different Lupin Collection pieces at the same time. ** By extension, he is also the first standard Gangler Monster to have a pair of Gangler Safes on his body (fitting his position as a Status Double). Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' References TV Asahi's page on Zarudan Hou Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Monsters